1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable hood and, more particularly, to an adjustable hood having a cord which is capable of providing engagement between a face opening and a user's face as well as providing a snug fit at the rear of the hood.
2. Related Art
Head coverings having hood portions and neck portions are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,998,611 and 3,157,887 disclose a head cover equipped with a cuff that may be adjusted to protect the ears of a wearer or, when desired, adjusted above the ears. At the same time, the head covering provides a face hood which may be drawn downwardly to protect the face of the wearer, where the face hood is adapted to be telescoped within the cap when the face hood is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,952 discloses a knit head cover including a crown portion, a face portion having an elongated face opening, a constricted neck engaging portion, and a lower dickey portion having front and rear panels.
It is also known to provide head and neck garments with a drawstring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,115 discloses a loose fitting head and neck garment including a drawstring which allows adjustment in the circumference of an end which provides a means for securing the garment in a chosen wearing position.
Unfortunately, the head coverings of the prior art do not provide a means for engaging a face opening of the head covering with the face of a user and providing an adjustable snug fit at the sides and rear of the head cover with the user's head.